


Fuck!

by Nelly_Horan01



Category: Narry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narry Stylan, narry storan - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelly_Horan01/pseuds/Nelly_Horan01
Summary: For Narry Fandom... :) I am and will always be Narrys girl.... :)It's about sex, testing and do it. Niall and Harry - Harry and Niall





	Fuck!

Niall sat at the far inside the room when Harry got there. This was forbidden, but Niall loved to fantasize about that man. It was as if Harry drew him into sin and it happened many times in the week that Niall had to masturbate, just to ease the pressure. Harry was such a friend that you never could place. Niall knew that Harry was bisexual, that he liked all the people and he didn't care who he slept with. Niall also knew that Harry had experience, partly ought to get him to back off. But you couldn't back away from Harry. He was like a walking sex toy and everyone seemed to like him, even Niall. It was Louis who held the party and everyone was there. Niall had almost refused to come, but since Harry was one of the guests, he said yes. Now Niall sat alone on a couch and he drank beer. Yes, he wanted to almost forget it all and stop being so stupid stupid. Harry would still never see him. Harry liked people who were beautiful and Niall wasn't beautiful, not in his own eyes. Harry was wearing a black shirt unbuttoned. The pants was tight around the legs and one could easily see the large package between the legs. Yes Harry had a big cock. Everyone knew about it and he loved to brag about it. Niall swallowed, and he couldn't stop staring at Harry. That man was a walking monument over that God can create something perfect.

"You're staring!"  
Liam appeared and he frowned. Niall blushed and he couldn't hide the fact that he had done that for a long time, he always stared at Harry.  
"And?"  
Liam smiled a little bit.  
"Harry will just take advantage of you, nothing more. When he has got what he wants, then he goes on with his life."  
Niall had already guessed that part. Harry was always on the lookout, and he chose those who were weak, such as reminded of Niall. On this particular evening was Harry leaning over a girl and Niall could almost see how happy she was over that. Niall watched how Harry caught her with his eye, and he showered her with compliments.  
"He's already found someone." Liam continued rapidly. "And be rather glad that he doesn't see you."  
Niall swallowed and he felt the opposite. In a year, he had really been to all parties where Harry had been, but not once, had Harry spoken to him. It was as if all Niall was boring and in a way that hurt him. Niall took another beer but he didn't stop the habit. Harry seemed so purposeful and after an hour he took her hand and led her away to another room. Niall understood why. Harry was known for fucking everything and everyone. In a way, was Niall jealous, but at the same time would everything been over, in the same second that he himself had given Harry the chance.

When the alcohol began to come out in the blood, the curiosity took over. Niall drifted toward the room where Harry had taken the girl. He peered inside and found a new door. Niall chose to let common sense land far behind, and he chose to walk into the room and continued toward the other door. He heard moaning long before he peered through the gap that existed between the door and the doorpost. The room had only one lamp lit. Inside, there was a desk. Niall swallowed and he chose to stare straight in. Harry was naked on the desk and she sat naked on him and rode him fast. Niall knew he should leave them alone, but he remained standing. Harry's naked body was sweaty and he was flexing the muscles. You saw how big arms he had, and you could see the six-pack on his stomach. He was just made for sex. The girl was sitting on his waist, had her hands against his chest and she moved her body quickly up and down. Harry groaned loudly and he showed how much he loved this chore.  
"Come on, ride my fat cock harder."  
She groaned.  
"Damn i do it."  
He grabbed her waist and made her to bounce harder against him. Harry made grimaces and he stared down at his own cock. It was large. Even Niall saw how big it was. A large pillars that penetrated a damp pussy. Niall groaned quietly, and he felt that something happened between his own legs. It would be wrong to jerk off now, but still let Niall the left hand slide up and down outside of his own pants. He couldn't stop staring. Harry was like a god, a big strong god who took what he wanted.  
"Do you like my cock?" Harry asked her hoarsely. She looked quickly at him.  
"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't fuck with you."  
Harry smiled big. Yes it was a cocky smile.  
"Make it faster. I want to Spray sperm over your body"  
Niall groaned quietly. Slowly he let his left hand slip into his own pants. He let the palm slide up and down his own cock. Slowly and almost methodically. Oh, Harry was so wonderful to look at. It was as if Niall was in a dream, the difference was just that Harry was with her and not with Niall. Slowly let Niall his own fingers grab hold of the cock. A little quicker up and down. He felt that it was almost like it would feel to fuck, Harry, in a dream. Niall swallowed. He shouldn't be doing this. He looked down at his hand, which was hidden inside the pants. He peeked back to the door he had come from. Anyone could come in and see him. Niall looked back up at Harry. Well now was Harry close. Niall swallowed. No, here, he couldn't stand. Niall took away his hand and he chose to locate another room. Yes, it become the toilet. Quickly he locked the door. Then he pulled down his pants to his knees and leaned against the cold wall. Quickly he began to jerk off with his left hand. He closed his eyes, and he saw Harry. Yes whole Harry's naked body. Niall smiled by the memories as he now had. Niall took up the other hand and moistened a finger, by inserting it between his lips. He then let his hand slide down and back. He spread the buttocks and he did look up the asshole. Slowly, he began massaging with his finger and then he felt how the hole opened up. He took up his hand again and spat saliva on the finger. Then he let his finger penetrate. Oh Niall wanted to imagine what it would be like to have Harry in there. Quickly fucked himself with his finger and he jerked the cock faster. He moaned as quietly as he could. It was nice, it was wonderful and he saw Harry's face. Niall bites his lip. He felt his asshole opened up even more and without thinking, two fingers. Hard in and out and he spread his legs and bent a little forward. Left hand worked harder with his cock and finally he was there. He gasped. First right into hard with the fingers and then jerk off a few last times. Yes, he came and he whimpered quietly. He shook and he lost his breath.

Niall quickly washed his hands clean, he washed the cock. He looked at the floor at the outcome. Sperm! Niall smiled a little bit. He took a towel and wiped quickly away the evidence. Yes, he had needed to do this. Hadn't that happened, he had just gone crazy. It knocked on the toilet door. Niall responded by hiding the towel in a box. Quickly he corrected the clothes and looked in the mirror. No one could see what had happened. He smiled and pressed the button on the Toilet seat, so that it sounded as if he flushed. Niall unlocked and opened the door. Directly he looked straight into two green eyes. It was Harry. Yes, Niall couldn't hide his blushing or that he lost the power of speech.  
"Can I go in?"  
Niall nodded a little bit. Almost in a daze, he chose to go to the side. Harry was quick, went past him and closed the door. Harry had now seen Niall, yes, he had seen right into Nialls blue eyes. Niall came up with a silly smile. Finally they had looked at each other.


End file.
